


ダンガンロンパ逆：冬のワンダーランド | Danganronpa Reverse: Winter Wonderland

by Hajimeme_Hinatatas, UltimatePianist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Fanganronpa, Friendship, Gore, Isolation, Murder, Violence, Winter, abandoned house, danganronpa spinoff, mountain, ski lodge, ski resort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimeme_Hinatatas/pseuds/Hajimeme_Hinatatas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePianist/pseuds/UltimatePianist
Summary: Sixteen students from the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy are trapped in an abandoned ski lodge with no way down the gigantic mountain. The ‘Headmaster’ of the lodge, Monomu, forces them to participate in a life-or-death killing game. Who will live? Who will die? Who will kill?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am CopyCat/Hajimeme_Hinatatas! I would just like to let you know that this story was made in collaboration with SweetFloatFlats and UltimatePianist (character design and personality help), and HoneyButterYum (grammar and structure editing). The characters in this story aren't all mine, some were made by the other two, as mentioned before. Please give them love, lol. Updates may come out slow because I am a high school student myself, but I will try to write when I can. Thank you so much for taking interest in our story, and I hope you stick around until the end!

A chill crept up my spine and the cold held a numbness in the tips of my fingers that I couldn’t twitch away. As I opened my eyes and sat up in my chair, I took in my surroundings. Why had I been asleep in a dining area?

The table had a single note atop it, written in a scribbled mess of marker: _Come to the Main Lodge._

The main lodge? What was that?

I stood and pushed in my chair. Through the soft squeak of the shifting wood, I could hear something. Voices?

I followed the sound and left the dining hall, then walked down a long, dark hallway. At the end of the hall, I pushed through a large set of wooden doors. Their rusted hinges shrieked at the movement and I struggled to pull them open. Once I turned my attention away from the door, I realized the room was full of people staring directly at me.

The moment I walked in, someone ran up to me. She looked at me, her gaze never lingering too long on one spot. "O-oh, it's…. Wait a second, who are you? Huh...? You woke up here too, didn’t you? Ah, I see, then it's not just me. Okay! I've decided that you'll be my big brother from now on! My name's Natsumi Tamuro, but I've given you a special right to just call me Natsu! People call me the Ultimate Loli, but it's really not true! What a bunch of meanies!"

  
Natsumi puffed her cheeks out and held onto my arm. "But you'll keep those meanies from bothering me, right, Big Brother?" She smiled up at me and blew her bright pink bangs out of her face.

I forced myself to mimic her smile and nodded. I supposed I had to introduce myself as well. But before I could, a short brown-haired…girl? noticed me and pointed at me.

“You!” they shouted. “State your name and purpose for being here!" A guy, definitely.

I cleared my throat, then spoke. "My name is Harukane Yuusei, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. May I ask your name?"

The boy smirked and attempted to stand tall, but his hair took up more excess volume than his body itself. “Listen up you worthless piece of trash,” he said, then jabbed his thumb toward his chest. “I'm only going to say this once, and if you don't listen to me, Satan will come and probe you in the ass! I am Masaaki Akuma! I'm the Ultimate Occultist!"

Wait, probe my ass?

But Masaaki wasn’t finished, and he continued with, "By the way, see that loser over there?" He whispered to me, pointing to someone with his hood up in the corner of the room. "He smells really bad! Don't go near him!" Masaaki laughed before hurrying away.

  
Natsumi huffed. "He just left you, how rude!" She tightened her grip around my arm.

  
I turned my attention toward the boy Masaaki mentioned. He gave off a dark aura that seemed to keep people away, though it looked like that reason was more than just his stench. Masaaki hadn’t been kidding.

I walked over to him and the boy shot me a glare with his dark eyes, then spoke before I could even open my mouth. "What do you want? My name? I'm Waisetsu Akuta, the Ultimate Loner. Now get away and stay away." He moved from his spot and walked away from me.

Before Natsumi could make a comment, I turned my attention to some of the others. I heard a gasp and saw someone run toward me.

"Yo, dude! What’s your name?" The boy bounced on his feet, as though just waiting for my answer was too suspenseful of a wait.

“Harukane—”

"Dude, have you ever been hit with a firework?” The boy grinned, his bouncing causing his glasses to become askew. “Who am I kidding? A wimp like you would never dare to go near ‘em! The name's Shageki Harumaku, the Ultimate Pyrotechnician! Just thought you'd need it for reference, haha!" He smiled, pride laced in his voice. He sure liked to talk, that’s for sure. He turned and saw someone else he hadn't met and, thankfully, ran off toward them.

If only Natsumi had the same idea.

I sighed and continued to walk. I hadn’t paid much attention to what was in front of me, instead looking around the room and wondering how I even got here in the first place. Then, someone accidentally backed up in front of me and I bumped into them.

The girl adjusted her beanie and grumbled at me. "Hey, watch out! Jeez, can't you see that I'm busy? Hmph, fine, if you want to bother me so much, I might as well introduce myself. Name's Hina Amachi! You probably know me as the Ultimate Graffiti Artist. I'm kind of big deal!"

"A big deal?" I asked, glancing at my arm for Natsumi’s input, only to find her missing.

I avoided Hina's boasting by slinking away on my hunt for Natsumi. While walking I bumped into yet another person. What rotten luck I had today.

The boy brushed off his suit and looked me up and down. "Huh? Oh, it seems someone else is here too. What, did you expect me to say anything more? Hah, fine. My name is Shouto Tatsuda, the Ultimate Food Critic. Don't wear it out."

I tilted my head. "Food Critic? So you judge food?”

Shouto nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, pretty much. Watch where you're going next time."

  
Though reluctant, I thanked him and continued to walk before speaking to another boy. I reached out to get his attention and asked, "Um, excuse me, have you—?”

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I'm not in the right mental state to be giving out tests right now.” His eyes widened when I declined any sort of test. “Huh? You're not here for a mental exam? That's a first for me. Oh, well, I'm Saros Mori, the Ultimate Space Psychologist. Just make sure you wash your hands before shaking mine."

I gave him the best smile I could muster. "Ah, It's nice to meet you, Saros, but um, have you seen a short, pink-haired girl?"

Saros thought for a moment and fiddled with the hem of his gloves. "Much earlier, yes, but the only short girl I've seen recently is the black-haired one."

"Black-haired one?" I furrowed my brow, confused, before Saros pointed me in the right direction.

He was right, there was one. I thanked him before walking up to her. She looked at me, and I could just barely see the smile behind her face veil, then she got on her toes to get closer to my face.

  
"Your eyes are beautifully colored. Are they real? Oh, am I too close? My apologies.” She backed off and folded her hands in front of her. “I am Miru Garasai, the Ultimate Glass Eye Maker. If you ever lose an eye, don't hesitate to come to me."

I gulped. "Uh, I will if I ever need it. But if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question." She was quiet, probably expecting me to continue. "Have you seen a short, pink-haired girl?" Miru shook her head. "Oh, well, thank you anyway." I walked away from her and came up to yet another person, tapping her shoulder. After all, third time’s the charm, right?

Before I could even ask, she started to talk.

"If you want an examination from me, too bad! I only do girls. But if it’s a date you're looking for, we may be able to arrange something.” I swiftly declined, but couldn’t get her on the right track before she continued with, “Huh? You just want my name? Fine, I'm Goyang Sal-in, Ultimate Gynecologist."

I didn’t even bother. "Have you seen a short, pink-haired girl?"

Goyang tilted her head, some of her short gray hair falling across her face. "You mean Natsu?"

"Yes, did she claim you as her Big Sister?"

"She did, but I don't mind. But since you know her nickname, I assume you're her 'Big Brother'?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen her?"

"She's over there." Goyang smiled and motioned to the small girl.

"Thank you," I said, then started to head to her, glancing around as I did. A tall, very red girl stepped in front of me.

She grit her teeth. "The fuck're you looking at? My statistics show there's a 95.86% chance you're looking at my tits!” She grinned and held out her arms, her bracelets jingling as they moved. “Well guess what, pervert? They belong to me, Leiko Ortega, the Ultimate Statistician!"

I panicked. I didn't even look at her, why is she yelling at me?

A dark-skinned hand held onto Leiko's shoulder. The hand’s owner was about to say something, then noticed me. She hummed and adjusted her strapless dress. "Oh, look at that. I was almost sure there was no one else here…. Oh well, might as well get friendly if you're going to be here as well. My name is Mine Yamada, the Ultimate Wine Taster.” She smiled, her eyes flashing with mischief behind her glasses. “Though a cutie like you can just call me Mine." She looked…way older than a high school student. There was no way she could be any younger than eighteen.

"Yeah, before you ask, I'm twenty-four.” Mine rolled her eyes. "No clue why I'm here with a bunch of teens, but at least you aren't all children."

I nod, though I didn’t quite understand. The two said a few more things to me before they drew themselves into their own conversation and I was long forgotten. I took that chance to slip away.

From such a long detour, I glanced all around but Natsumi was gone. Where could she have gone this time?

"Hey!" I turned toward the new voice. "Hey, hey, it's a person! What's your name, stranger? I'm Suzue Fujiyama, the Ultimate Architect!” Suzue grinned, the two neon pink buns she had in her hair bouncing with each movement she made. “Wanna know a secret? This place was rebuilt at least two times! I can tell by the difference in color between parts of the walls." She got right up in my face, smiling and speaking too fast for me to comprehend.

God, this day was built just to drain my energy.

Suzue backed down, noticing how uncomfortable I was. She crossed her arms and asked, "By the way, have you seen a tall girl with huge jugs?" Suzue made a motion with her hands over her own, much smaller chest.

I pointed to where I had come from. She thanked me and ran off. I sighed, then continued my search, only to be stopped yet again.

The boy flipped his long brown hair, held in a side ponytail, and exclaimed, "Woah! Hey there dude! Do you know what's going on? Cause I don't have a clue. Well, I might as well introduce myself. Sup? I'm Kenji Nakamura, the Ultimate Telemarketer! Sounds kinda boring, doesn't it? Haha, I get that a lot."

Well, he’s bound to be annoying.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I was about to ask about Natsumi when Kenji just walked away, almost as if he had completely forgotten about me. I sighed and let him be.

One last person, then I'll give up.

I tap on a short girl's shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen—?"

She looked back at me, her different-colored eyes, one blue, one red, wide in either surprise or fear. "E-eh? Y-you're…talking to me? Really?” She glanced away and twirled her long green hair around her fingers. “W-what? My name? U-um…I-I'm the Ultimate Seamstress, H-Haia Shimizu. I-I'm nothing special, though, so I don't r-really know why I'm an Ultimate."

This poor girl was a stuttering mess. I tried asking again. "Have you seen a short, pink haired girl by any—?"

Then I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A tall, plain-looking man towered over Natsumi.

I dashed over there. I'll apologize to Haia later.

The man looked at me, eyes dark, personality darker. "Hello, unwanted pest. If an introduction is what it’ll take for you to leave me to my studies, then I am Zetsuhara Kaminari, the Ultimate Honor Student. You are vastly inferior to me, so don’t even bother speaking to me after this."

Natsumi ran up to me and clung to me. I was about to say something to the asshole that called himself Zetsuhara when a loud squawk echoed through the room. A black and white parrot flew into the area and landed on a perch on the front wall.

"Hello, Hope's Peak Students!" it said to us all. “And welcome to the game!”


	2. Daily Life Pt.1

"Hello, Hope's Peak students! And welcome to the game!" The parrot squawked at us. "This is Hope’s Peak Lodge, and I am your headmaster, Monomu!"

A parrot. This was a fluent, talking parrot. It had to be some joke, right? No parrot could have this much thought into the words it said. Had it been trained this well?

The parrot continued, "You're probably wondering why you're here! That's easy! Welcome to the annual Hope's Peak Academy Killing Game!"

No one spoke, though I’m sure their thoughts reeled with the information. Killing game? There was no way.

Then the silence broke.

"Hahaha! You're killing me! That’s one hell of a joke! Even Satan would laugh at that one!" Masaaki, the Occultist.

I turn and look at him as he walked up to Monomu. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

Masaaki pointed to the parrot. "Why are we obliged to trust a stupid bird?"

No, he had to stop. This was bad.

Masaaki and Monomu glared at each other. I was about to intervene when Monomu spoke.

"You'll believe me soon enough." Monomu laughed. "Now, there's a box right here. Line up and get your Monopads! If you don't, you're getting thrown off the mountain."

How persuasive. We all lined up and one by one and grabbed our Monopads.

Monomu continued, “Keep these with you at all times! Or that's another toss off the mountain!"

I unlocked the screen.

"Now go and scout the building for the spot of your murder!" He squawked and flew out of the room.

After some hesitation, we all walked out of the Main Lodge. Monomu’s words lingered in my thoughts as everyone went their separate ways, going to the doors and opening them to explore the hallways beyond.

Each room held an array of possible weapons.

The Kitchen  
-Knives   
-Food   
-Cooking utensils

The Utility Closet   
-Rope   
-Hose   
-Broom   
-Bucket   
-Mop

The Living area  
-Fireplace   
-Couch   
-Coffee Table   
-Pens   
-Paper

The Dorms   
-Bed   
-Dresser full of clothes  
-Desk   
-Bathroom

I sighed. Everyone had wandered off and I was left alone.

That's when I notice a door I hadn't seen before. The outside had a design on it. A design of writhing ghosts. Through a shudder, I opened the door and stepped inside.

  
I noticed Monomu fly in after me. “Monomu, what is this place?" I asked.

"This is an Ultimate Lab! Everyone has one! And this one is yours! Welcome to the Paranormal Investigator's Ultimate Lab!" He squawked before leaving.

My Ultimate Lab? I get a good look around.

Paranormal Investigator’s Lab  
-Magnifying Glass: There's a magnifying glass lying on the table. Doesn't that suit detectives more...?   
-Night-Vision Goggles: Night-vision goggles are extremely important when investigating paranormal activity. That's just common knowledge.   
-Bookshelf: There's many books scattered along the bookshelf. Almost all of them pertain to paranormal occurrences in the past or present. I wonder if I'll have time to read some....

I leave the room and look elsewhere.

Loli's Lab  
-Stuffed Teddy Bear: There's a giant teddy bear in the corner of the room. It's...really cute.  
-Dresser: Ah, these are probably different clothes and such.... No reason to go in there.   
-Bed: There's a giant bed in the middle of the room.... What's the purpose when we have dorm rooms?

Honor Student's Lab  
-Desk: There's a desk here piled with folders and papers.... Even his lab is as strict as him.   
-Fancy Pen: Was he into this kind of thing? Maybe he collected special brands....   
-Poster: There's a poster on the wall: 'Study Hard, Live Easily.' Was he really trying to live an easy life?

After I investigated all the rooms, the screen on one of the many monitors in the rooms lit up. Monomu was on the screen in what seemed to be an office.

"Ahem... It is now 10 PM! Get some rest so you're ready for a new day of killing!"

I sighed and look at my monopod then made my way to the dorms. As I walked, I bumped into someone and get a strong whiff of...something. I looked behind me to see the ultimate Loner (was Waisetsu his name?) walking to his dorm.

I sighed once more and opened the door to my dorm and walked in, locking it from the inside. I set down my Monopad and flopped onto my bed. I felt exhaustion take over me and I'm soon fast asleep.


	3. Daily Life Pt. 2

_"Gooood Morning, Students! It is now 8 AM! Wake up and prepare for another day of killing!"_

I unwillingly open my eyes.

_-Where am I?-_

Oh, right. Dangan Lodge. 

I guess that wasn't a dream. 

 I drag myself out of the unfamiliar bed and look around. I sigh softly and head out of the dorm. I see everyone walking down the hall. I stop Saros, not touching him of course.

"Where is everybody heading?" I ask, almost concerned. 

His eyes show he's smiling. "The dining hall. The Monopad said to meet there every morning in the rules." 

_-Rules?-_

"Ah, right." I smile at him before following him down the hallway. 

Saros and I enter the large dining hall, the same one I woke up in the day before. We were the last ones there, everyone else already eating at the table. 

"This food is too bland for my taste." Shouto complained, but ate it anyways.

Saros sat and I soon joined him, looking at the plate in front of me. I glanced down the table, noticing each person had a different meal based on their tastes.

"Dude, that's mine! Give it back!" Shageki yelled at Masaaki, the Occultist only sticking out his tongue in reply.

I slowly start to eat.

_-This is really good-_

I look over to Miru. She's refusing to pull down her mask to eat, so instead shes just staring at the small plate of fruit in front of her. 

Natsumi, who sat next to Miru, looked at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" Miru simply shook her head. "Your loss!" Natsumi smiled as he took the fruit.

Goyang tooks at Natsumi and sighs. "Natsu, you can't just take people's food."

I consider interfering, soon deciding it wasn't worth the trouble.

Soon, everyone was just about done eating. We all heard the door open and Monomu flew in. The room went quiet. 

"Wow, are you all really that scared of me?" He squawked in a laughing manner. "Anywayssssss! All you being so friendly is just soooo boringgggg!" The parrot manages to smirk. "So I've prepared a motive!"

-Motive?-

"Yes, this is a motive to get the killing started!" Monomu squawks.

"Why would we need a motive from you to kill?" Zetsuhara snaps at the bird.

"Because a killing game with no killing is just flat out boring! I need my action! My drama! The tears and cries of agony!" Monomu squawks in a dramatic tone. "Now before you call me genius, I have to present the motive!"

The room was deathly quiet.

"A murder must occur before the nighttime announcement tomorrow! If there fails to be a murder-"

"-You'll 'Throw us off the mountain,' I'm guessing?" Masaaki finished Monomu's statement in a smartass tone.

"No, this whole building and everyone in it is going to the ground. I'll blow up the whole lodge!" Monomu squawked. "So you have two whole days to plan and execute your murder! Or else everyone goes bye-bye!" And with that, the bird flew out of the room.

Masaaki was the first one to get up and leave, soon followed by Waisetsu, Zetsuhara, and Miru.

"The fuck's their problem?" Leiko hissed, starting to eat whatever was left on everyone's plates.

Natsumi and Shageki looked terrified.

Kenji was panicking. "W-We have to kill one of the other's here? Who,,, Who would have the guts to do something so dumb?"

Saros soon stood up, leaving the room, trembling slightly.

Shouto and Mine sat there quietly, not really sure what to say.

Haia had actually started crying, her knees pulled up to her face. Goyang tried to calm her down.

Hina and Suzue sat quietly.

I was shaken up.

_-Killing...-_

I work with the dead and yet I can't even handle the thought of someone dying?

_-Whoever gets killed is going to come back and haunt us. Vengeful spirits are h-horrid. I can't do this. I can't do this. **I can't do this**...-_

I'm sure I was trembling because I barely made it out of the room without stumbling or knocking something over.

I decide to head back to my room.

**~FREE TIME~**

I have some time to spare. I should go talk to someone, but I think everyone's too shaken up at the motive announcement. 

So instead I decide to just stay in my room, thinking over the situation.

**~FREE TIME END~**

Before I knew it, nighttime rolled around. 

 _"Ahem... It is now 10 PM! Get some rest so you're ready for a new day of killing!"_   

I slowly make my way to the bed, just about to sit down when there was a knock at my door. I drag myself over to it and slowly open it, seeing Goyang standing there. 

"What are you doing here? The Girls dorms are on the second floor." I ask, concerned. 

"Ah, I was just making sure you were okay. Everyone was a bit shaken up by the motive announcement today so I was going around checking up on everyone." The pale blue haired girl smiled nervously.

I open my door completely. "Yeah, I'm more or less fine." I say softly. 

"Ah, okay. Well, try to get some rest and make sure your door stays locked. Goodnight." She gives me a slight bow before disappearing down the hall.

It seems I was her last stop. I slowly close the door and head to bed.

~~~

 _"Gooood Morning, Students! It is now 8 AM! Wake up and prepare for another day of killing!"_   

Something felt off today. 

I slowly crawl out of bed, leaving my dorm and heading to the dining hall, Shouto, Mine, and Goyang following me closely.

None of us were prepared for what we saw in the Lobby though.

_" **DING DONG, BING BONG** A body has been discovered! After a set amount of time a  **Class Trial**  will begin!"_

~~~

**_ Yo yo yo its happening my dudes. Ready for drama? Ready to see who had the unlucky fate of being the first kill? lmao ik I am. But uh, ig you'll have to wait until the next part to find out? No hints. I hope this part didn't seem too rushed? I worked on it straight through no breaks and its almost 4 am? lord im rambling. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to support me! Also Goyang is the mom of the group i love her uh- _ **


End file.
